


Good Luck

by AutisticShepard



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week 2020, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Day 1: Flirting/SemblanceMostly flirting with a dash of semblance
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Good Luck

“There’s a geist down there.” Clover and Qrow stood at the top of a ravine, looking down on it. The Grimm hadn’t yet possessed any kind of stronger material, so as long as it stayed that way, it would be easy to defeat. 

“You take the back and I’ll take the front?” Qrow suggested.

“Sure.” Clover agreed and Qrow readied himself to take off. “Hold on.” Clover put his left hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “I almost forgot.” Qrow raised an eyebrow as Clover swept his right thumb across his pin before gently swiping the same thumb along Qrow’s jawline. “For luck.” He said softly. 

The universe stopped as Clover winked at him, gave Qrow his signature cocky salute and went for the geist.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pretty short but rest assured that my works do get longer later on for my later fics in the week


End file.
